Our family legacy
by Chey-Chey1322
Summary: Joe learns some new secrets about his family


Prologue

It was a rainy evening in 1997. A man is driving to the hospital in his car. He makes no sound as he drives. He doesn't even have the radio on. He just stares at the road ahead in deep thought. He arrives at the hospital. He takes out the gifts he had in his car including a balloon that said "It's a girl."

"Hello what can I do for you?" The receptionist asks after she looked up.

"I am looking for a Mrs. Arthur." He said

"You will find her in the maternity ward in room 214." She said and then gets back to work.

He walks to the ward and stops to look through the glass at where all the babies are displayed.

"I wonder if she is in there or if she is with my sister?" He asks himself.

He finds room 214 which has the door ajar. He goes inside and looks at his sister. She is lying in the bed watching TV. Next to her is a newborn baby girl fast asleep.

"Jane?" The man asks as he approaches her. She smiles at the sight of her younger brother.

"Joe." She says softly. She is still exhausted and sore from having spent 8 hours in labor that very day. She sits up and embraces her brother warmly.

She turns off the TV.

"How did things go during delivery?" He asked his sister.

"They went well." She said. "She was a far easier birth than Joe was."

"What did you name her?" He asked

"Anna." She said with great emotion in her voice.

"Oh after…her?" Joe asked

She couldn't reply. She could only nod and wipe away a tear.

He takes out the presents he had brought for her.

One of them was a beautifully made quilt with dark blue, green, and purple patches and star designs.

"My students at the Jr. Warp Academy made this for the baby." Joe said." This is just Aberian tradition when someone gives birth to a child."

"Well tell them I love it and so does the baby." Jane said smiling. How she missed Aberia and time travel. But she knew those days were behind her. She could no longer be who she once was.

"Where are Joe and John?" Joe asked.

"Joe felt tired so I just had John take him home." She said.

"Jane…." Joe began.

"You don't have to go on I know what you're going to say. You want us to talk about the future of my children." She said all this in Aberian so no one would be able to understand them.

"Well it's just that… I understand how much you want to avoid another confrontation. You want your children to live normal lives." Joe said in Aberian as well.

"We must not involve them. We must allow them to live the normal lives they deserve." She said firmly

"Remember what it did to us? We lost our brother forever."

"But Jane we may have no choice. We need heirs and as you know I am sterile. No matter how hard I've tried I can't sire an heir. Plus Jack has joined the other side and now he is the one who we must fight. It's not like how it once was. Our problems have increased tenfold." Joe said

Jane despaired for her children. She couldn't bear the thought of them doing the same things she had done in her teenage years and her 20's. She liked the thought of them living normal lives.

"Excuse me sir." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Joe switched back to English just in time.

"Visiting hours are over. It's time for you to leave now." She said.

"I'll be on my way in a few minutes." Joe said and then the nurse left.

She rolled the baby back to the maternity ward.

"We can try to give the children the persona of having a normal family. But if the Warp council decides we must involve them then that's it" Joe said in Aberian

Jane looked down and nodded feeling defeated.

"Goodbye." Joe said

"Oglo." Jane said

Oglo was Aberian for "goodbye"

Joe smiled and left thinking

___What am I going to do? Will I be able to honor her wish or will I not?_

Then his thoughts turned to ___The book _which he kept back in his home in Aberia.

___If I can keep my promise then I will keep the book. But if I can't I shall give the book to Joe on his 10th____birthday as is the custom. Then there will be enough time. _He promised as he got in his car.

******Hey everyone it's me Chey-Chey1322. Yeah I decided to come back to for the time being at least. I just missed writing stories. But anyways I will not upload any of my old stories as they were lost when my old computer stopped working. Besides I didn't like any of them anyways. Anyways I hope you enjoy them. The name I came up with for Joe's mom was simply to follow the one syllable J names like Joe and Jack. ********I decided to change my name back because I liked it better. **


End file.
